I'm not yours
by KrowMuj
Summary: Vincent is very possessive. One may learn that the hard way. My formatting sucks.
1. Chapter 1

-Vincent is very possessive and very, very jealous. It's an endless cycle, AU.-

"Get your paws off of me, Vincent!" RJ snarled, struggling in the bear's grip. Vincent growled back and pulled the raccoon closer,

a grin crossing his muzzle.

"You better not yell at me again, RJ. That's just plain disrespectful." He said, rolling into his back, dragging RJ onto his chest. RJ

trembled slightly, still stuck tight in the bear's paws. "Just let me go, please!" He cried, wriggling uselessly.

"You gonna try and run out me, ringtail?" Vincent said calmly. RJ stopped struggling at that. The tone of Vincent's voice was

terrifying, even more so than when he was yelling. He looked into the bear's cold, dark eyes and shuddered.

"No, I'm not leaving. Ow, dammit you're hurting me!" He shouted, causing Vincent to let go. RJ rubbed his sore ribs, wincing. "I

wasn't leaving, I just had to pee!" He said, watching his tone carefully. He edged forward, slowly approaching the bear.

Vincent sat up, his voice now losing its intensity. "Aw, come on, RJ! I wasn't gonna hurt you!" He said, patting the cold floor next to

him. "I get a bit mad sometimes, but I'm not really gonna hurt ya!"

RJ sighed and sat on the floor, resting against Vincent's side. He jumped and yelped when he felt himself pulled off of the floor,

only to be sat on the bear's chest. He closed his eyes in defeat, curling up on the soft, brown fur.

As he drifted into sleep, he heard the deep, rough voice of the bear beneath him.

"RJ, I love you, you know? I need you, and you need me too. Don't forget it."

The soft light of the gray, overcast sky filtered into the cave, slowly but surely. RJ opened his eyes, rubbing his ribs as he

remembered the night before. As quietly as he could possibly be, he slid off of Vincent's belly and left the cave, though not

wandering far.

A short way down rocky surface, he stopped behind a a tree to relieve himself. It was getting colder out. The leaves had all fallen

from the trees, and winter was around the corner. This was a time RJ had been looking forward to: Vincent would be asleep all

winter long.

RJ had been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Vincent approaching him. He jumped as the bear spoke suddenly.

"What're you doing out here, hon? It's cold, you know." Vincent said, softly but sternly.

"You wouldn't want me to piss all over your cave, right?" RJ replied, emphasizing the words 'your cave'. Vincent grinned.

"My cave, that's right. Know what else, RJ? You're mine, too." Vincent added, patting RJ on his head. The raccoon almost buckled

under the heavy paw. "Come on, you're gonna make me piss on my toes..." RJ said, causing Vincent to laugh.

"You're so funny, RJ. That's why I love you so much!" Vincent said. RJ winced at the words, his stomach turning in discomfort. As

much as it hurt to say it, he replied.

"I-I love you too, Vincent."

Vincent smiled and pulled the raccoon closer, minding his ribs. "I know you do. That's why you're gonna wake me up when winter

ends, right?" He growled softly, ever so slightly tightening his embrace.

"Yeah... I'll wake you up when it's spring. I promise!" RJ said, smiling his best fake-smile.

"Damn right you will."


	2. Chapter 2

The snow was coming down heavily. RJ had just left Vincent as he fell asleep. He stood on the ledge outside of Vincent's cave, taking slow, deep breaths. He was free for four months, and he didn't know what to do with his free time!

RJ stood outside a moment, letting the snow fall onto his head. He sighed loudly and turned around, heading right back into the cave. It felt bad, and he knew it. RJ knew he would be in serious trouble if he kept this up, but he kept going right back. Vincent needed him, right? He wasn't sure what was worse: That Vincent was lying through his teeth, or that RJ himself felt that he truly did need Vincent.

The raccoon shook the snow off, then curled up against the snoring bear's chest. He shivered for a few moments, then relaxed and let himself start to sleep. He'd keep Vincent company, even if he knew it wouldn't matter. He knew that to Vincent, he was nothing more than a glorified henchman.

It was the same routine, over and over. 'Do my dirty work, get your ass home, come get nice and close to me!'

RJ went over this repeatedly in his head as he struggled to stay asleep. He resisted the urge to yell out his frustration. Instead, he placed his head on the bear's furry chest and listened to his long, deep breaths. It was strangely comforting, and RJ couldn't help but remember how this cycle started...

_It was cold, and the storm was coming fast. It was early January, and RJ had been searching for shelter from the heavy sheets of hail. The raccoon sprinted up the rocky wall across the highway, catching sight of a cave with a small light inside. _

_He entered without checking who might already live here, and was met with a loud growl. RJ froze on the spot at the sight of a large, angry bear. Just as he thought his life might be over, he heard laughter._

_"Hey now, ringtail, why'd you go and piss yourself?" He roared with laughter, and what he said was true: RJ had been so scared, but now the bear seemed friendlier. "I-I... You scared me, is why!" He shouted, shaking his leg dry. The bear paused._

_"Who are you, raccoon?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. The bear took a step closer, and RJ stepped back. "I'm nobody, I was just trying to get out of this storm." _

_"Well, nobody, name's Vincent. This here's my house, and you better ask nicely before you decide to stay." He grinned, and RJ smiled back. "I'm RJ... Could I stay here, until the storm is over?"_

Outside, the snow had stopped falling. It was brighter out now, probably late afternoon. RJ opened his eyes and groaned. This was looking to be a long winter.

RJ knew he was in some real trouble now. Stealing was one thing... But from Vincent? That was another story. Food was scarce, winter was almost over. Vincent would be awake soon, but RJ couldn't go too much longer without eating.

At first he tried to explain to Vincent, but that pissed the bear off. He tried acting as small and cute as he could, but Vincent wasn't in the mood. He was infuriated, until RJ told him he'd get everything back.

The bear grinned, and let RJ on his way. Gave him a week to get it all back. RJ knew that this time, it wouldn't be an ass-kicking. Vincent wouldn't cuddle him later, or try to cover his behavior with sexual advances. Vincent would kill him.

Days had gone by, before RJ had found himself a whole group of lackeys. Even if they didn't know, they would serve him well. He convinced them early on to follow him. Upon his third night with these 'foragers' and their leader, Verne, RJ happened to find himself in a strange situation.

RJ stood next to the lake, staring into the water. It was comforting, somehow. He knew he was in real trouble, but he couldn't take his eyes off the water. Somebody spoke softly, breaking his focus.

"Evening, RJ."

RJ groaned quietly, and turned to face Ozzie. He was a bit of a drama queen, and getting fairly old. However, RJ felt a strange calmness around him. The raccoon smiled.

"Hey, Ozzie. It's late, what are you doing out here?" He asked, stretching his arms out above his head. The opossum smiled.

"I enjoy taking long walks, and it's certainly more peaceful in the late evening." Ozzie said. "Would you care to join me?"

RJ was a bit taken aback by his sudden question. So far, nobody'd really offered to be around him, other than during a heist. "I-I suppose so." He replied, following Ozzie away from the lake.

After a few minutes in silence, walking among the tall grass, Ozzie spoke again. "You seem incredibly tense, RJ. Is there something wrong?" RJ stopped for a moment. He felt that he could trust Ozzie, so he took a breath and started to tell him about Vincent, though he omitted many details.

What he'd admitted, however, concerned Ozzie greatly.

"This 'Vincent' wouldn't find you out here, would he? Surely he's not quite that upset, whatever you've done." Ozzie said, patting RJ's shoulder. The raccoon jumped slightly, but relaxed almost instantly. This wasn't like Vincent's 'love pats'. It was firm, but it didn't hurt.

"Ozzie, I don't know if he'd come down here or not. If he does, I'm really putting everyone in danger." RJ said, his voice trembling slightly. Ozzie took notice right away, and changed the subject.

"How do you like it here?" He asked, sitting down on the grass. RJ followed quickly, though he blushed slightly at how close he was sitting to Ozzie. RJ replied.

"It's nice. Different than what i'm used to, for damn sure." He said, curling his tail around his legs. The raccoon hesitated for a moment, then filled in a few more details about Vincent.


	3. Chapter 3

"He doesn't sound pleasant at all, RJ. Why do you live with him?"

Ozzie was showing genuine concern for RJ's current position. The raccoon hadn't told him everything, but enough to alarm Ozzie.

"He's gonna come looking for me. I left and I know it's not just an ass-beating now." RJ said quietly, pulling his legs up to his chest. "Normally he'll kinda just... Kinda throw me around a bit, yell at me. Then he starts with his sweet talk again, all that 'i'm sorry, I didn't mean it' crap."

Ozzie was starting to get the picture now. "RJ, you and Vincent are an item, aren't you? A couple?" He asked, and RJ scoffed.

"That's how it was, at first. Now he's really possessive. I know he's bad news, but I can't stop myself from going back. He says he needs me, but I kinda think I need him. I need him and he couldn't care less." RJ was shivering slightly now, the wind picking up. As he stood to leave, Ozzie stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

The raccoon froze in place, almost unsure of what he should do. Before he could react, ozzie broke the hug and stepped back. "You can come talk to me any time you'd like, RJ. It's alright." He said, motioning for RJ to follow him back towards the log.

Ozzie stopped once he realized RJ wasn't following. "Sorry Ozzie, but I'm gonna head back to my tree for a while." Before the opossum could reply, RJ started walking the other way, leaving Ozzie standing by himself in the clearing.

By the time RJ sat down, not in the tree but just at the base, he was suddenly very tired. He couldn't have made it up the tree if he tried, so he simply curled up under a nearby bush and fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Hey, ringtail. You cold or something?" Vincent asked, looking up from his resting place. RJ was shivering, though he tried not to show it. Before he could reply, however, RJ felt the bear's paws scoop him up from the cave floor, and set him gently on on his soft, furry chest. "Better?" Vincent asked._

_RJ stuttered. "Y-yeah it's better." He said, flicking his tail nervously. Vincent grinned. "Good. I'm glad..." He trailed off, simply smiling at the small raccoon on his chest. "Vincent, I really -" RJ started speaking, but he was cut off as the bear pulled him forward and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, RJ. It's late."_

_RJ was still rather shocked, but complied almost instantly. He curled up on Vincent's chest, falling asleep to the sound of the bear's heavy breathing._

RJ woke up, the sunlight hitting him right in the face as the clouds parted. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. As he started to gather his things, he noticed that somebody had left a large pile of berries next to him as he slept.

RJ smiled and took one in each paw, thinking that it only could have been Ozzie. The others followed him, but still seemed wary. Certainly wasn't Verne, for sure. He set the thought aside for the moment, looking over his list of things to steal. After the four days worth of stealing anything and everything from the humans, they really were almost finished.

It almost hurt him to have been deceiving everyone for so long. Ozzie was fond of him, hammy simply adored him. Even Ozzie's daughter Heather had really warmed up to him. RJ briefly thought back to Ozzie's behavior towards him. he was kind, trusting, and incredibly smart. Not to mention being as handsome as he was, even in his older age.

At that, the raccoon stopped and shook his head. A painful as it sounded, even in his head...

He wanted to remain faithful to Vincent.

–

RJ spent more time with Ozzie over the next day than anything else. They shared stories, RJ's mainly concerning the humans and their lives, cities, and other elements of human life. Ozzie told stories about his life with the others, when heather was born... what RJ would expect, really.

Either way, they both enjoyed the time they spent together. Both of them had been avoiding the subject of Vincent, but they knew it would come up sooner or later. Ozzie took a bold step and simply asked him.

"RJ... Would you like to talk about Vincent?" RJ froze up for a moment. Ozzie continued. "You're very distracted lately. You're thinking about him, right?"

Ozzie sat next to RJ, waiting for a response. "I am thinking about him. I want to go back, but I know he'll hurt me. Even if I beg, and cry, even if I try to look as cute and attractive as I can, he'll hurt me." Ozzie put his arm RJ's shoulder.

"You can talk to me. Anything that's on your mind, RJ." He said, sensing the hesitance in the raccoon's voice. The opossum could tell that he wanted to say more. Something big.

"I'm gonna leave, Ozzie." RJ said quietly. "If I go, he won't kill you. I don't want him to hurt you, Ozzie. You, or your family." The thought of losing these animals he barely knew made RJ's stomach turn.

Ozzie frowned. "RJ, you're not a part of his life anymore! You've left, and you can stay away, and he can't hurt you!" He said, the alarm in his voice clear. Ozzie pulled RJ close to him and hugged him tight.

RJ didn't stop himself from hugging back. He felt safe here, holding someone so close. It wasn't like Vincent. This was loving and wonderful, not something forced onto him. Ozzie released the raccoon for a moment, only to pull him forward and kiss him. RJ froze up again, for mere seconds before returning the kiss.

It was intense, truly. RJ hadn't felt this attraction to anyone in his entire life. He wanted to stay there, now he was sure. Any time he'd been kissed by Vincent, it wasn't any more than an attempt to shrug off his prior abuse. There wasn't any ulterior motive in Ozzie's kiss. It was something genuine, a truly foreign feeling for RJ.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. When Ozzie finally pulled away, he knew that RJ wouldn't leave. The two stayed close to each other for the remainder of the night, RJ falling asleep quickly in Ozzie's arms.

The sunlight woke RJ the next morning, per usual. However, he'd slept much later than he planned to. He felt so comfortable,when somebody who truly cared for him held him close. However, he knew he couldn't show it if his plan was going to work. RJ stopped to think: Did he even want to finish it now?

He stretched and made his way towards the log, but he stopped dead in his tracks. The food was gone. _The food was gone. _It took RJ a moment to fully register what he was looking at. The entire wagon, its contents, everything was gone. The raccoon panicked for a moment, starting to walk alongside the tracks left by the wagon.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N - The story so far has been setting up for a much bigger conflict with Vincent, slight AU, as warned.]

RJ stood next to Vincent, watching the other animals from a distance. Trapped in shiny metal cages, crying for their lives. He felt like the lowest of the low, and he couldn't shake the pain of seeing the realization in Ozzie's eyes.

"That, RJ, is truly a thing of beauty." Vincent said loudly, making RJ jump. The raccoon wasn't listening as Vincent spoke. He felt true, roiling anger welling up in his chest, though he was still too afraid to let him have it.

_RJ was sprawled over Vincent's chest, listening to the bear's heavy panting. He smiled to himself, knowing he'd done a good job._

_"You did pretty good, ringtail. I haven't had someone around for that in a while." The bear said, his breath still ragged. "Good thing I kept you around, hm?" He asked, patting the raccoon's head._

_"I'm gonna need a bath after that. I might go down to the lake -" RJ started, but Vincent cut him off. "Nah, just hang around here with me tomorrow. It washes out in the rain, anyways. Smells like a storm, not too far off."_

_RJ blushed nervously. He didn't really want to let the bear's load dry into his fur, but the rain may be a better idea. The raccoon nodded and curled up on Vincent's chest._

The anger brewing in RJ's heart couldn't possibly be restrained any longer. Vincent's head was close, easily within reach. With a shout of rage, he plunged his fingers as hard as he could into Vincent's left eye.

The bear screamed in pain for a moment, looking back only to see that RJ had pushed the enormous wagon of food down the hillside and into the road, sitting on top of its contents.

RJ heard Vincent start tearing down the hill after him, but he knew he was too far ahead to catch. With a bit more speed, he could roll downhill and catch up with the van that his family was trapped in.

He thought about that for a moment - His family. The thought of having a family to call his own was something entirely new. Something he liked.

The van stopped at a four way intersection, and RJ finally caught up with them- Or so he thought. With a sudden jerk, the car lurched forward and started down the road again at breakneck speed before making a sudden u-turn.

Before he knew what was happening, the van collided with his wagon and RJ ended up on the hood of the vehicle. He looked up and saw not the Verminator, but Penny and Lou's children driving with enormous grins on their tiny faces.

RJ peered through the window, locking eyes with Verne for a few seconds. He saw that Verne knew why he'd turned back: For them. From that moment, there was a huge argument going on inside, presumably involving RJ.

Verne pounded on the window, shouting to RJ and pointing out to the road behind him. The raccoon turned and saw none other than Vincent, standing on a ledge over the roadside, blood smeared through his fur.

In seconds, Vincent landed on the hood of the car, directly over RJ. The raccoon rolled to the side just in time to avoid the bear's teeth around his throat. He climbed around to the side of the car and pounded on the windows. The others weren't going to let him in!

This time, Verne took his side. He'd convinced them to open the window, and just as Vincent reach out to pulled RJ back.

RJ fell into the car, only to find everyone was still furious with him. Their angry glares hurt him more than Vincent ever could. The car swerved in and out of both lanes, fishtailing its' way back towards the homes they'd been raiding nearly every day, with Vincent still on the hood.

"Hit the brakes!" RJ shouted, finally standing. He climbed up to the passenger seat as one of the kids put all his weight on the brake pedal. Vincent was sent flying forward as the van skidded to a stop, almost right where everyone had been caged in the first place. The bear lie still on the asphalt, visibly bleeding from the impact.

As everyone filed out of the van, making a beeline for the hedge, RJ stopped and glanced at the scattered items from the glovebox. Envelopes, various papers, a wrench, and a broken pair of scissors. He glanced out at everyone, motioning for him to follow them quickly.

He considered hiding with them, very briefly. Until he looked out at the bear on the street, now struggling to get on his feet. RJ looked from Verne, to Hammy, and then locked eyes with Ozzie for a few seconds, before he dashed out across the road into the hedge, one half of the broken scissors in hand.

"We can't hide in here, he'll kill us!" Lou shouted, looking to Verne for an answer, as they always did. This time, however, the turtle had nothing to say. RJ stood aside, gripping the blade tightly. He knew that if they stayed, they would die. There was no question about it.

"If we're going to live through this," He started, and everyone looked towards him. "We've got to kill him. I've got to kill him." RJ finished, staring at the shiny weapon in his paws. "Even if he gets me, nobody can stop him from tearing through the hedge and coming after you."

Verne opened his mouth to say something, but to his (and everyone's) surprise, Ozzie spoke over him. The opossum took a step forward and placed a paw on RJ's shoulder. He stared into RJ's eyes for a few seconds, but that short amount of time told the raccoon that he was forgiven.

"Just tell me what we need to do."

The others fell silent at Ozzie's willingness to follow RJ's plan. "Well, we need something bigger, to keep him distracted with." The raccoon said, glancing around for any idea. This time, Heather spoke up. "We have that potato gun from the campout!" She said, pointing towards the stash of goods they had left with the log.

"If we get him to put his head into the hedge, we can hit him with it!" Stella said, rolling the canon forward on the grass. "Just have one shot though."

RJ didn't want the others to help, but they only spoke over him. "Don't use a potato. It'll just explode right after..." He said loudly, enough to get the others' attention. "Penny, take the kids and hide somewhere."

Ozzie spoke as well. "Heather, go and hide with Penny. Don't argue." She had already started speaking to argue, but RJ nodded in agreement. "He's right. It's dangerous."

Turning back to the others as Heather left, RJ angled the canon up on some rocks. "No potatoes, grab things that won't just explode! Forks, glass, anything!" he shouted, and the others took off to gather what they were told.

The canon was soon loaded with glass shards and rocks, and just as Vincent could be heard on the other side of the hedge. RJ stood in the open, as the others hid behind the bushes.

"I'm here, Vincent! So come and get me! You scared?" He shouted, brandishing his weapon. There was a slight paused, then the hedge parted violently as Vincent tore through it, his teeth bared in RJ's direction.

As he stepped into the small clearing, Vincent spoke. "All this, for a few puny foragers? I would have forgiven you, RJ. You could have come back, and we could have been happy." He stepped forward, continuing his monologue.

"Do you think I like hurting you? You just misbehave so often, and you never learn." He spat a bit of blood into the grass beside him. "So I have to beat it into , if you put that down right now, and you curl up and beg me to be lenient, I might just do it."

RJ's grip on the blade tightened as he thought back to the first time Vincent punched him. The first time he'd almost killed him, the many times he'd cover his abusive behavior with equally violent sexual advances. He felt himself growing hotter with every passing second.

At the very second RJ considered putting his blade down and crawling back, the canon fired loudly and propelled sharp broken glass and rocks into Vincent's side, and the bear roared in pain.


End file.
